Helping Prussia
by kellythehetaliafan
Summary: Rebecca came along with her friend Alex to see a cousin of his in Germany. So how did they end up in Frederick the Greats old palace? And who's the tall blonde and the two silver hair guys? And why is there a guy made out of vines? ATTENTION: Changed story title
1. Chapter 1

**Meet Rebecca, Alex, and Jake**

**Whats up guys, this is my second story on Hetalia. I am currently writing my other story, Children of Nations, so check that one out. Oh, and also, DO NOT flame me, I get very sad, and please review, they make me work faster.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Hetalia.**

_" Thank God that i'm going on somewhere with my friend for once."_

A very relaxed, happy teen was sitting next to her companions on the flight to Germany, since she didn't go anywhere with her family, especially her Dad, who didn't like her one bit. She looked out the window of the plane while her friend was jamming to loud music on his headphones. Oh right, your probably wondering who these teens are? Well, the relaxed teen is Rebecca, and the one jamming to his headphones is Alex.

'' _Attention passengers, we will be landing at Berlin Tegel Airport in 10 minutes, so please fasten your seat belts at this time."_

The sound of the loud speaker woke up some of the passengers in the air craft,as the air craft began to descend at its final destination. They all put away their things, while Rebecca was still looking out the window of the plane.

" Rebecca, I can't believe we actually got here in Germany, and you never told us but, did your dad let you go?"

Rebecca turned toward Alex with a shock reaction on her face, remembering the events that had happened over the day that she told her dad that she was going to Germany.

_" Rebecca, no matter how many times you tell me this, my answer is still NO!"_

_" Why not Dad? Isn't hanging around with my friend for a week that bad for me than to be stuck in this shit house!"_

_" Don't say that kind of language with me young lady! You live in this house, so my answer is no!"_

_" Why are you yelling at me!? I'm not doing anything bad to you, you've been like this since mom died!"_

_" Don't bring your mother into this conversation, GO TO YOUR ROOM!"_

_Rebecca stormed out of her dads office and stomped to her room. She was now alone in her room and started looking around. Ever since her mom passed away when she was just only 9, her dad has been yelling at her for every reason he can come up with. _

_Her dad owns a medical business that was passed down to him by his grandmother, and he expected from her to inherit the business, while Rebecca only focused on science, history, math, anything that has to do with art, and on her flute and violin. When he found out about these things, he became furious at her, and will embarrass her in public._

_Now Rebecca found a suitcase and put clothing for over a week, grabbed her case, which contained both her flute and her violin, her airplane ticket, and climbed out of her bedroom window, and ran down the street to Alex's house._

Rebecca remained silent, as Alex can see into her eyes the truth of what happened.

" No way, Rebecca I can't believe you did that."

" Yeah I know, my dad just pissed me off so bad that the only thing I could think of was to get away from him."

" And another thing, why are you still wearing your brown wig?"

Did I forget to mention that Rebecca wears a wig in public? There is a reason for that, she was born with white hair, in which she got from her moms side of the family. The thing is that her dad doesn't even know that she has white hair. If he did, then the situation with her father and her will escalate.

" Wait, I'm still wearing it?"

" Yeah, you are."

Rebecca looks at the strands of her hair and realizes that she forgot to take off her wig.

" Oh don't worry about it. I'll take it out when we get to the airport."

The plane soon landed at Berlin Tegel Airport and both of the teens, along with the rest of the passengers, walked out of the plane and went to get their luggage at baggage claim.

" Alex, I'll be right back. I'm going to take off my wig. Can you get my bag for me if you see it?"

" Since when did you start ordering me around?"

" Do you want me to yell out loud ' kidnapper '?"

" No."

" Then if you see my bag, can you please go and get it for me?"

" Ok."

" Thanks Alex."

Rebecca soon ran off to the bathroom, while Alex waited for both of their bags at baggage claim. Alex stood by baggage claim, until he saw his bag along with Rebecca's and went to go pick it up. As soon as he picked up the bag, Rebecca came back, now seen in her long white hair.

" I swear, you look different without the wig."

" Gee. Thanks for the compliment, Alex."

" Your welcome."

As the two started walking, they both started to see a tall figure walking behind them, as they were about to exit the terminal.

" Alex, do you see the guy following us?"

" No, Rebecca I don't. Of course I see him, that's the tallest blonde guy I ever seem in my life."

" Do you have any options on what to do?"

" How about running?"

" You know your not good at running. Your the laziest runner at school."

" I know that, but do anyone of us want to be kidnapped in Germany?"

" Good point. Run for your life!"

The teens soon began to run as fast as they can through the crowd, as the tall blonde started to run behind them.

" And another thing, who's going to pick us up?"

A car was seen running the blonde over, in which scared the living shit out of the teens and a brown haired boy came out of the car, laughing hard.

" Oh my fucking god, that was so funny!"

" Oh my god, cousin Jake!"

The boy turned towards Alex, as he soon recognized the black haired boy.

" Alex, Guten tag how are you? And who's the pretty lady you have here?"

" Alex, don't be rude. Anyway, Rebecca, this is my older cousin, Jake. Jake, this is my FRIEND, Rebecca."

" Nice to meet you."

" Ngh."

The three soon turned over to the blonde, who was still under the car, while Jake went to him and pulled out his wallet.

" Alex, what's your cousin doing?"

" I hope he doesn't steal his money, or he'll go to jail again."

" How many times has your cousin been to jail?"

" I lost count."

Rebecca showed a concerned face, as Alex continued to look through the mans wallet, until the man pulled a gun at him.

" Oh fuck. Alex, if I die, then can you tell my girlfriend that I love her."

" Since when did you have a girlfriend?"

The blonde man soon stared at the three figures above him as he looked around with his ice blue eyes.

" Get this car off of me, NOW!"

" Man, I do not want another guy who sounds like my dad while I'm here."

" Do we really have to get him from the bottom of the car?"

" He has a gun, do you think anyone of us can dodge a bullet?"

The three figures began to argue, as a phone ringing stopped their arguing.

" Who's gonna answer the phone?"

" Not me!"

The man used his other hand and reached in to his front pocket and pulled out his I Phone and answer the phone.

" Hello?"

" Doitsu!"

**Im stopping it right there for right now, so this is the first chapter of my new story, so please review if you have any other ideas or opinions you have for this story, but, NO BAD REVIEWS!**

**Translations**

**Guten tag=Hello. German**

**For the next chapter, it's the continuation on the phone call that the guy gets, and you guys know who the guys is that got hit by the car and the guy on the other side of the phone. I will post the 2nd chapter on Thursday of next week, cause I'm going to London to see my family. Yeah, the land where it rains a lot and also where they have bad scones ( Sorry England ). **

**Until next time,**

**Kellythehetaliafan **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Guess what, I'm back. So, from where the story last left off, you guys ( the readers) were introduced to Rebecca, Alex and Jake. Rebecca and Alex arrived in Germany to soon be running from a tall blonde man. Then, Jake hit him with his car, and over all he is on the phone with someone else, and if you read the last sentence of the chapter, it basically told you who the blonde guy was. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia one bit.**

_" Doitsu!"_

" What happened?"

" Prussia called and said he got trapped in a building outside Berlin and wanted you to go and get him."

" Mein Gott, well thank you for telling me that, Italy."

" Bye."

The man hanged up the phone and turned his attention to the people that were once arguing, but now were giving him the weird look.

" Who was that on the phone?"

" My friend. Why do you ask?"

" For 2 reasons. For one, you called him after a country and another thing, you never told us who you are."

" Well, I cannot tell you my name."

" And why is that?"

" JAKE, STOP BEING A SMART ASS!"

" SHUT THE FUCK UP ALEX!"

" AND WHY SHOULD I SHUT UP, YOU HAVE A FUCKEN GUN POINTED TOWARDS YOUR FACE!"

Jake then suddenly remembered that the mystery man was pointing a gun towards the 23 year old man.

" Oh right, I forgot."

" HOW CAN YOU FUCKEN FORGET YOU HAVE A GUN POINTED TOWARDS YOUR FACE?!"

" I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE WELL FOR ONE THIS GUY WITH THE GUN IS NAMING PEOPLE AFTER COUNTRIES!"

" CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP FOR JUST A MINTUE!"

" NO!"

Alex and Jake turned towards Rebecca, who was giving both of them the 'say-that-again-and-you're-both-fucking-dead-look'.

" And another thing that you two didn't notice, where's the guy?"

They all turned to reveal a car, but with no blonde underneath it.

" Oh fuck, we lost him."

" HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET OUT FROM UNDERNEATH THE CAR?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

" Both of you shut up or I'll hit you with my music case!"

The two stopped arguing, and began to figure out what to do after the running-somebody-over buisness.

" Alrighty then, Alex since your parents let you visit me for a week and Rebecca asked her parents permission to come here, I'll take you guys back to my house so that you guys can unpack your things."

Jake soon took Rebecca's and Alex's things and put them in the trunk, while they all got into the car.

" Jake I forgot to tell you this, but when did you have a car?"

" Oh just now, just make sure you don't tell the police."

" Wait, your cousin stole a car and used it to run a mysterious guy over?"

" Don't worry Rebecca. This happens every time I come to visit him."

" Wait, what?"

" Alright, let's go."

The car soon started to leave the parking lot, exiting out of the airport, and out of Berlin. They drive for over an hour, until the car began to slow down.

" Oh shit, don't tell me we ran out of gas?"

" Yup, your cousin didn't make sure we didn't have gas. What a clever move!"

" You just love to exaggerate, don't you, Rebecca?"

" Pretty much, yeah."

Jake stood outside of the car, thinking of what to do, now that the car has no gas. Then, he again entered the car.

" Hey guys, since my house is 40 minutes away from here, who's up for walking to the nearest building?"

" HELL NO!"

" Sure, just ignore Alex."

" That's what I'm planning to do."

" And here's another thing that my cousin doesn't know, ITS. FUCKING. RAINING!"

They all looked outside to see a very large thunderstorm raining down hard along the trees, road, and on the car.

" Good point, got any other ideas?"

" For one, both of you stop arguing, and how about sleeping in the car until the storm is over."

" Alex, your friend has a point, let's just sleep in the car."

So, Rebecca, Alex, And Jake soon settled down in the car and soon fell asleep, as the storm raged on outside.

* * *

_" HEY REBECCA WAKE UP!"_

The shout woke up Rebecca from sleeping, while Alex continued to shout at her.

" FUCK, ALEX DON'T SHOUT AT ME! YOU'RE GOING TO BLOW MY EARDRUMS OUT!"

" Oh sorry."

" It's ok, so why are you yelling at me to wake up? Did something happen?"

" Of course something happened. Would I be yelling at someone to wake up for no reason?"

" Good point. So what happened?"

" Were not in the car anymore!"

Rebecca then started to look at her surroundings to find that she was sleeping in a garden. Now that's weird.

" Where the fuck are we?"

" I really don't know, and I CAN'T FIND JAKE!"

" Oh shit, now there's something wrong here!"

" What are we going to do?"

" The hell you asking me for!"

" Ok um, let's look around to see if there's something we can recognize."

" That's easy for you, Rebecca. Your the history nerd."

" I'm not a nerd, I just happen to know a lot."

" DENIAL!"

" Shut up, Alex and help me look."

" Alright."

Rebecca and Alex soon looked around the garden, to see if there were any clues to see where exactly they were, until something caught Alex's eye.

" Hey Rebecca, check out this statue!"

" Now is not the time to look at statues Alex."

" I know, but it says who it is."

" Fine, I'll be up there in a minute."

Rebecca soon followed Alex to a statue outside of the garden that he was talking about.

" Ok, it seems like a cool statue, but where does it say who this guy is?"

" In front."

Rebecca bent over to see the name of the statue, and was shocked to read the name of the figure

_Friedrich der Große_

" Oh shit, Alex I know who this guy is. This is Frederick the Great."

" Who?"

" You know, the greatest military general of all time, the ruler of Prussia."

" I only remember him to be a king of a country, but isn't Prussia not a country anymore?"

" Your right, but in 1945, the Prussian empire withered away and all that was left was one small territory in Germany and one in Russia, and in 1947, those two reminding parts of the Prussian empire became one with those two countries."

" KNEW IT, HISTORY NERD!"

" SHUT UP ALEX! Wait, if this is Frederick the Greats statue, then isn't this his garden and his palace?"

" If you say so, then it is."

" But how did we get here?"

" Um Rebecca, we have another problem."

" Oh god, what is it now?"

Rebecca and Alex soon turned behind them to reveal two guys walking towards then,in which included the blonde man that Jake ran over with the car that he stole and a silver haired man.

" Alex, is that the guy that was following us at the airport?"

" Yup, and he seems to have some company, and he has the same color hair as you do."

" No one cares at the moment Alex, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

" Hell yeah."

"RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE!"

**Leaving the story off right here. The story seems good, and please leave reviews they make me work faster, and NO FLAMES they male me sad. So I'll be posting my chapter up in a few days from right now.**

**Until next time, **

**Kellythehetaliafan **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys I'm really happy right now, I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! FUCK YEAH! Thank you to Potatoes-in-Pasta for being my first reviewer and I hope I'll get more reviews, THEY LITERALLY MAKE ME WORK FASTER! So, the last chapter was Alex, Rebecca, and Jake leaving the airport and Berlin, until the car ran out of gas, and they all had to sleep in the car. When Alex and Rebecca woke up, they were in a garden, so they check it out when Alex saw a statue and Rebecca identifying it to be Frederick the Great. And now, they see the mysterious blonde man again, but with another man with him.**

**Disclaimer: YOU KNOW THE DRILL!**

_" RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIFE!"_

Rebecca and Alex took off in a quick sprint ( for Rebecca it was quick ) and ran off in the opposite direction, while the two guys were starting to run behind them. The two teens went were soon running in front of the palace, until Alex stopped running.

" Alex, why did you stop running?"

" Can I tell you something? Wouldn't it be easier if we hid inside the palace so that we won't have to run all over the place like we've gone mad?"

" Ok then, well let's hurry the fuck up, or those creepy guys will find us if we just stand out here."

They both started going up the steps, in which led them to find a door that was slightly cracked open.

" Hey the doors open for us, I don't have to kick it down!"

" Were you seriously thinking of kicking down a palace door?"

" Yup!"

" Oh god."

Rebecca pushed the door open to reveal a dark elegant room in which showed the interior to be a French style palace with there being sort of a haunted house felling to it.

" Oh, Rebecca you know the statue out by the garden, those letters were on German, can you read German?"

" If I didn't read German, then wouldn't I have not tell you who that statue was? And since my moms Prussian, she taught me to read and speak German."

" Wait, your part Prussian?"

" Did you just seriously figure that out?"

" I don't want to say yes because your going to hit me on the head."

" Well I WAS going to hit you on the head, but I don't want to."

" Thank you."

The two walked for about 10 minutes around the palace, until they heard something that made them stop.

" HELP!"

" Ok, what the motherfuck was that?!"

" HELP!"

" Rebecca, can it be Jake?"

" Well, let's go find out then!"

" ANYBODY THERE?"

Rebecca and Alex soon ran to the sound of the yelling,in which led them to two large doors. Rebecca tried pulling on them, but wouldn't budge.

" Shit, the doors won't budge."

" Alright, leave this to me!"

" Don't break a leg."

" I ONLY SAY THAT!"

" Just kick down the door!"

Alex began to lift up his left leg and kicked the door down very hard to Jake upside down on the ceiling covered in vines.

" Hey, Jake's alive, but he's upside down and covered with vines. Wait, HOW THE HELL IS HE COVERED IN VINES?!"

" I don't know, when I woke up, I was already upside down. So I don't know how I got up here."

" FUCK! He's too high up, I cant get him down from here!"

" Do you have anything to cut the vines with?"

" No."

Rebecca soon walked over towards Alex and hit him on the back of his head.

" HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSE TO GET YOUR COUSIN DOWN WHEN YOU HAVE NOTHING TO CUT THE VINES WITH?!"

" Oh my god, this shit is funny!"

Jake began to laugh, while Alex was covering his hurting head and Rebecca yelling at him to think smart.

" Oh guys, did you find out where we are?"

" We'll I did, we're at Frederick the Greats old house."

" Ok."

" SO NOW YOUR ACT CALM JAKE!"

And so, Alex and Jake were once again in another pointless argument, while Rebecca was trying to find a way to get him down. Jake suddenly notices a piece of vine moving up one of Alex's legs.

" Um, Alex."

" What?"

" A piece of vine is moving up your leg."

Alex looked down towards his right leg and saw a piece of vine moving towards his leg.

" Rebecca."

" What happened?"

" You might want to get out of here."

" Why?"

" I'm going to join Jake on the ceiling!"

The vine soon wrapped around Alex's leg and quickly pulled him up towards the ceiling right next to Jake. The vine soon wrapped around his whole body to make sure he won't escape.

" OH SHIT, NOW I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU NEED ME TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

" YUP!"

Alex soon looked around the room from the ceiling to see another piece of vine moving behind Rebecca.

" REBECCA, RUN AWAY FROM THE VINES!"

She turned around to see a piece of vine right behind her right foot. She ran forward away from the vine, too see a door beside the wall.

" GO OUT THAT DOOR, JAKE AND I WILL FIND A WAY OUT OF THESE MOTHERFUCKING VINES!"

" ALRIGHT!"

Rebecca pulled on the door, but the door wouldn't budge, not even an inch.

" FUCK!"

" WHAT HAPPENED?"

" THE DOOR WON'T BUDGE!"

" I don't want to interrupt your conversation, but Rebecca look behind you."

Rebecca turned around to see several pieces of vine making their way to Rebecca at a fast pace.

" KICK DOWN THE DOOR LIKE I DID LAST TIME!"

Rebecca soon began to relax, lift up her left foot, and kicked down the door very hard to let the door fly open.

" Good, now RUN!"

Rebecca ran out of the door, while the vines were continuing to move behind here. She then slammed the door shut to make sure that the vines won't come out behind the door.

" Oh. My. God. Did that just seriously happened?"

Rebecca stand outside of the door she left out of, trying to process the events that have happened to both Alex and her.

" What do I do now?"

" West, did you have any luck finding the kids on the other side of the garden."

Rebecca turned around to see the silver haired man walking next to the man she saw at the airpot. She hid behind the closest bushes she can see and listened to their conversation.

" Nein. I didn't, you don't think they went into the palace, do you?"

" I think they did West. I cant believe that the man with those two kids ran you over! Keseses~!"

" Knock it off East. That was only yesterday."

" But if the awesome me was there, I would have kicked his butt!"

As Rebecca listened to what she thought their names were East and West, her nose started to get itchy. She looked around the bush and saw that there were daisies. She was allergic to daisies. She tried her best not to sneeze so that the men couldn't hear. But, when she decided to breath.

" ACHOO!"

The two men turned to where Rebecca was and ' West ' decided to pull out the gun he pointed at Jake when they were at the airport.

" Come out of the bushes at once!"

Rebecca tried to stay quiet, but once again.

" ACHOO!"

She sneezed again. ' East ' went toward the bush Rebecca was hiding in, put his head inside the bush,and spotted her sneezing into her sleeve.

" Hey West, it's one of the kids."

After Rebecca stopped sneezing, she looked over her sleeve to see the silver haired man looking at her with his crimson red eyes.

" SHE HAS THE SAME AWESOME COLOR HAIR THAT I HAVE!"

" Can you tell her to come out of the bushes?"

" And why can't my awesome little brother tell her to come out of the bushes?"

" Because one of your old bosses is right behind you."

East got his head out of the bushes and saw another silver haired man, but his was in a ponytail, and he was wearing a dark blue jacket with a white shirt, brown pants, and black boots.

" Prussia, tell the young girl in the bushes to please get out of there?"

" Alright. Can you please get out of the unawesome bushes?"

Rebecca didn't respond to East's order to come out of the bushes, meanwhile he was thinking of an idea on how to get her out.

" Oh well then, I guess we'll be on our way."

" Prussia what are you doing?"

" I've got an awesome idea, now play along."

" Ok, let's go Prussia."

The three guys walked a few feet away from the bushes, then hid behind one of the palace's outer wall. Rebecca soon got up from the bushes and ran off in the opposite direction that the men have left in.

" Nice plan. At least we got the girl out of the bushes, what do we do now?"

" Follow her."

" Oh no, I remember he was like this when we went to attack Austria and actually defeat him."

" Prussia."

" Yeah."

" Is that your boss Frederick the Great?"

" Yup. Who else would talk about the time I kicked Austria's ass?"

" That makes sense."

" Nice to meet you, um I never got your name."

" Germany."

" Nice to meet you Germany."

" Alright, let this awesome group ( which has my little brother and my old boss ) follow that girl!"

" That sounds like a weird mission."

" It is Germany, even though I am his boss, he has a mind of his own."

" And that's why I'm awesome!"

So Germany, Prussia, and Old fritz went down the same direction as Rebecca ran off in to see where she went, while Rebecca was running next to the palace to find a way to get back in.

**Author: I feel like I did an awesome job on this chapter today. **

**Prussia: DON'T USE MY AWESOME WORDS!"**

**Author: Alright I won't. So please leave a review and NO FLAMES!**

**Until next time,**

**Kellythehetaliafan **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Greetings readers, I'm back. So, from the last chapter, Alex and Rebecca entered Frederick the Greats old palace and found Jack upside down on the ceiling covered with vines. And apparently, Alex also gets caught in thr vines, while he tells her to get out of the room. Rebecca leaves the palace and gets discovered by Prussia, Germany, and Old Fritz. When they leave, she makes a run for it, while Prussia decides to follow her. And Rebecca gets the idea to find the way to get back into the palace.**

**Russia: Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol**

**OH GOD NOT AGAIN! I THOUGHT I LOST HIM IN THE OTHER STORY! I DONT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HETALIA, SO BYE! ( runs off ) **

**Russia: ( runs behind her ) Become one with Mother Russia**

**I DON'T WANT TO!**

* * *

Rebecca ran around to the other side of the palace, looking for any door that can be open or just unlocked. Prussia, Germany, and Old Fritz quietly followed Rebecca, as she continued to run, and came up to a familiar area she saw before. She walked up the steps and saw the door that Alex and Rebecca came in through just a short time ago. But, it was covered in vines.

'' Well, at least I found a way in. How am I going to cut the vines though?''

She looked around the door to see if there was anything like a blade she can use to cut the vines on the door. Prussia looked over to see Rebecca looking by the door she was close to.

" Do you need any help? There's going to be nothing there to cut the vines!"

Rebecca turned around to see Prussia standing behind her. You would probably expect her to ask for help. But, she didn't.

She punched him in the face instead.

" Scheiße! Why did you do that to the awesome me?!"

" Because you followed me from where I was and you know the guy that chased me and my friend at the airport!"

" You mean my Bruder or Fritz?"

" Wait. Old Fritz? I thought he died over two hundred years ago."

" He actually did die. But he's a ghost, wait where getting off track here!"

" Well, do you have anything we can cut the vines with?"

" No."

" Why did I even ask?"

* * *

_Meanwhile_

Alex and Jack were trying ways to get out of the vines. But they had a few problems. One being that they're upside down and the blood is flowing towards the top of their heads.

" SHIT! The last thing to happen to me was to die upside down with my blood rushing towards my head!"

" Same here genius."

" Well, have any ideas while were stuck up here?"

" I DID have an idea, but I thought I wouldn't work."

" Why didn't you tell me sooner? Never mind, just tell me your idea."

" I can say some words in German that can make them go away."

Alex looked at his oldest cousin with the ' Are you fucking kidding ' look. He began to swing in the vines he was entangled in and hit Jack in the nose.

" OW! Why did you did you do that for?!"

" Because, THE PLAN ISN'T GOING TO WORK! YOU CANT SAY SOME WORDS THAT CAN RELEASE US FROM THIS SITUATION!"

" Well don't yell. What if somebody heard us?"

" Like who?"

" Me, of course."

Jack and Alex looked down to see a tall man wearing a long green coat, black pants with black boots, a black vest with a collar ( like the one Austria has in his shirt, except that the color is green ) and a black top hat, with a green line on top of the hat.

" Who the hell are you? You look like some evil dude from Doctor Who!"

" Yeah, I'm not the only one who watches Doctor Who anymore!"

" If you were the only one who watches Doctor Who, then nobody else would know what the your were talking about!"

The man looked at Alex and Jack and smiled at them both and several pieces of vine came from his green coat sleeves and were moving towards Alex and Jack. The vines soon reached toward the two boys and grabbed a hold of their necks, in which began to chock them and making them struggling to breathe.

" My my, do you really want to know who I am?"

They both nodded in agreement, as the man chuckled to himself for a little bit. He then looked towards Alex with is crimson eyes. He took off his top hat to reveal him having dark brown hair, that reached to his shoulders, and has a scar over his nose.

" Well then. Guten Tag, the names Lukas, pleasure to meet you, just not in the situation you two are in at the moment."

Alex and Jack struggled to breathe, as Lukas was looking at them both with amusement. The vines then released themselves from their necks and slid back to Lukas's coat sleeve, while Alex and Jack were recovering from being chocked to death by vines.

" Dude, you tried to kill us right now!"

" I swear if my mom found out that I died with my cousin here in Germany, She will have a fit and would kick my ass, even though I would be dead!"

The both shivered over the thought of Alex's mom and Jack's aunt kicking their asses if they were both dead. Well, that didn't bother with Lukas, he was even amused.

" I know I nearly killed you both, I apologize for that."

" Well, can you let us go, or have us NOT hanging upside down?"

" I'm sorry, I cannot let you go. But I can arrange you both not to stay upside down for a lone period of time."

With that, he moved his hands in the air and the vines began to rotate, until Alex and Jack were no longer upside down, but instead were looking straight down to the floor.

" Does that seem better for you gentlemen?"

" At least were not upside down anymore."

" Ok, since my cousin isn't upside down anymore and stopped complaining of being the only person watching Doctor Who, what do you want from us? Do we have something that you want or did we do something?"

Lukas cleared his throat and fixed the sleeve of his jacket, while Jack only stared at him, waiting for an answer.

" To tell you the truth young man, there is a reason that you, your cousin, his girlfriend, and some other people are here in this palace.''

'' Can I interrupt you for a second in saying that Rebecca is NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!''

'' One may never know my boy. Now, the reason you are all here is because I came into discovery over personified nations.''

Alex and Jack looked at Lukas, thinking ' He's crazy ' or ' Are you serious ', while Lukas went on about why they were here.

'' You might think that I may be crazy, but its true. My father had been working on it since he was my age and died not ever knowing if his idea was actually proven right. Until now, while I stumbled to this palace, I noticed a man with silver hair waling around the courtyard, seeming knowing the area really well. So, I entered to the courtyard and went straight to the palace doors, the one I left open. When I quietly stood behind him, he was talking to someone over the phone named Germany. I thought that my fathers discovery was actually the truth, so I knew he would most likely leave with his friend. And when his friend finally did come, I went to the front gate to the palace and used my vines to seal the gate shut, no one getting in and no one getting out. My idea worked and I thought that my fathers chance of being proved right will finally show. Until I saw a car over 5 miles away from the palace.''

Lukas stopped walking around the room and began to stare at Jack with fury, while Alex has no clue of why he was so angry with his older cousin.

'' Since I am made out of vines, I can transport myself anywhere without being seen. And that's exactly what I did, the thought that came into my mind was the car could have been deserted more recently. so, I went to look at the car and I see the two of you and the girl sleeping in the car. At first, I thought I would have been nice for me to knock on the car door and help you in your situation. But, you, young gentlemen woke up and took me as a threat.''

Alex turned towards Jack, as he was trying to remember the events that had led him to be covered in vines and on the ceiling.

'' You got out of the car and asked why I was looking at him while you slept. You got a pocket knife from your pocket and pointed towards me. I didn't know what to do, I then decided to use some sleeping gas to knock him out and I worked out exactly to perfection. You were asleep and the new problem came to me quickly. My thoughts were that the kids could be outside of Germany and not know a single word of German and people will be suspicious to see a man passed out on the side of the road. I used my vines to lift up the children and you to carry back to the palace. Since you could attack me when you woke up, I decided to use my vines to hold you on the ceiling, while I rested the children outside. But, it seems that the girl was the threat to me after all, not you.''

And, that's when Alex and Jack got pissed. Really, really bad pissed. They were so pissed that they were in a shade of red that was the same color of a tomato.

'' If you hurt Rebecca, I swear I will murder you!''

'' And yet, your saying she's not your girlfriend.''

'' SHE'S NOT!''

'' Any one of my cousins friends are considered my friends and you will not hurt her!''

'' We shall see about that.''

And with that, Lukas turned his back towards them and began to leave the room, while screams and shots of anger were heard as he shut the doors to the room. A piece of vine wrapped around the outside knobs of the doors. He then looked at the door and smiled to himself, while he was deep in thought.

'' Wait, if the girl comes to rescue her friends, should I harm her a little or should I kill her instead?''

He began to chuckle for a little, then his chuckles turned into laughing like a lunatic ( just imagine him laughing like Jafar from Aladdin, when he declares himself Sultin ), as he walked away from the doors that held Alex and Jack.

**So, I'm back from being forced to become one with Mother Russia. Again. I just hope I stop running from nations. Oh, also please leave reviews. If you leave reviews, they make me happy and put up some ideas if you have some. And again, NO FLAMES! THEY MAKE ME SAD! **

**Until next time,**

**kellythehetaliafan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**What's up. So where we left off was other than Prussia getting punched in the face ( I didn't check, but I realized that my older sibling wrote that in there. I FEEL GUILTY ), Alex and Jack encounter Lukas, the man who took them here, and tells them how they got here and that they get pissed because Rebecca is a threat to his plans. When Lukas leaves, he's thinking if he can kill her or threaten her in some way. **

**From the last chapter, I watched WAY too much Fairy Tail and One Piece ( LOVE THE ANIMES ) and I got the idea of a man that is made out of vines and can control them as well.**

**Oh I forgot. While I did the last chapter ( in an emo corner ), my Inner Kiwi came out of my head, which is great.**

**Wait I'm taking to much space so, I OWN NOTHING! NADA! And enjoy the story!**

* * *

Prussia and Rebecca pulled on the vines at the door, finding nothing to cut them with. And Prussia was sure that she broke his nose, when she punched him in the face. They continued to pull on the vines, until Prussia stopped.

" Why did you stop?"

" Face it. The vines aren't going to move. The awesome me came up with the idea that we should just go in through the window instead!"

" And you didn't tell me this earlier because?"

" Because I didn't want to tell you!"

" Never mind, let's just look for a window."

" Where's East? I thought he was helping us the whole time! EAST! YOUR AWESOME OLDER BROTHER IS LOOKING FOR YOU!"

Rebecca face palmed, as Prussia was calling Germany. In the mean time, Germany was talking to Old Fritz, when he started to fade a little bit.

" Oh no."

" What's wrong?"

" It appears that my favor towards God has finally come to an end."

" You made a favor to God?"

" Indeed I did, Germany. Why did you ask?"

" It's a long story. It just involves me meeting the Roman Empire."

Old fritz' body was beginning to fade away more quickly, as Germany heard his older brother calling for him.

" Mein Gott, Prussia will be heartbroken if he finds out about this."

" He will be. I remember when he was upset when you died. He wouldn't stop crying for days."

As Germany was talking, Prussia walked to where he was before and saw that Old Fritz was fading away in front of Germany.

" OLD FRITZ!"

He ran towards Old Fritz trying to figure out what's going on. Prussia knew that his old friend was going back to heaven again. He was starting to cry a little bit, until Old Fritz held him by the shoulder that would have him looking straight towards Prussia' s face.

" Prussia, listen to me for a minute before I go back to heaven. The reason I came back was to warn you of the dangers growing here at my old home. I don't know his identity, but I want you, you brother, and the child to stop him before it's too late for all of you."

Germany and Prussia looked at Old Fritz with a a light tear streaming on their faces. Rebecca hid behind the wall and watched the events happening in front of her. Old Fritz looked over to see Rebecca looking at them all.

" Child, you heard what I said, didn't you?"

She nodded in reply and stepped forward next to Germany, as now Old Fritz body was almost gone, he smiled at Prussia and hugged him.

" Auf Wiedersehen, mein Freund."

* * *

Alex wants to do a few things here, but he couldn't do anything about it. They were getting down from here and kicking Lukas' s ass. And he was still pissed about it. He was struggling in the vines.

" FUCK! I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! "

Jack turned to Alex and gave him a sad look.

" No matter how many times you struggle, we're never going to get out of here.

Alex looked at his older cousin with eyes of rage.

" You never know if you try! "

Alex began to move the vines again, but was shocked immediately. He screamed as he was shocked and stopped when it ended. He looked around.

" Did that just happen? "

Jack nodded his head slowly.

" Ja. It did. If we move anymore, well be shocked to death. "

* * *

Lukas walked slowly around the palace, as the vines created from behind him. He grinned evil and stopped at one of the windows. He looked through and saw three other people outside, one of them being a silver haired girl. His smiled widened and the vines moved from his coat sleeves to the three people.

" Let's see how fast you can run. "

* * *

**I'm sorry of this was really short. I'm trying to get my A game back on in writing. **

**See you later, **

**Kellythehetaliafan**


End file.
